My Little Pony: The American Equestrian
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo decides to celebrate Independence Day in Equestria, despite it's an American holiday, and the ponies of Ponyville celebrate along with him.
1. Chapter 1 An American Holiday

My Little Pony: The American Equestrian

Chapter 1

An American Holiday

The date was July 3rd 2001, Neo was in a good mood since he was looking forward to a holiday he celebrated back on earth known as Independence Day. This would be the first time he would be celebrating Independence Day in his new home world, the magical land known as Equestria. He knew that nopony in Equestria had ever celebrated a holiday like this one since it was a holiday only celebrated on earth in the country he lived in, but he was planning on celebrating the holiday along with his friends.

Neo took a ride around Ponyville in his solar powered go-cart that was battery powered by a solar powered battery. As he rode through town, ponies smiled or waved at him, always happy to see him. Then he saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders coming his way, he stopped and they came over to see him. They asked him if they could ride with him in his go-cart and he said of course they could. They sat on the passenger side of the go-cart and Neo continued driving through town.

They rode with Neo in the go-cart, they saw a small American flag on the left side of his car that he had made for Independence Day. Applebloom asked him what it was and he said it was an flag of the country he came from and he had put it there for the upcoming holiday that he would be celebrating. They liked the idea of a holiday coming up and they asked about the holiday.

Neo told them that Independence Day was a holiday celebrated in the country he came from known as America and it was to celebrate the time when America became an independent nation. He said on the holiday, humans would watch fireworks shows, listen to American songs, watch parades, and sometimes there would be carnivals and other fun things. The Cutie Mark Crusaders loved the idea of this holiday and they asked Neo if he will be celebrating here in Equestria. He said he was planning to and the crusaders asked if they could celebrate with him. He said he didn't see why not, he may live in a new world, but that doesn't mean he can't celebrate a holiday that honors the country he came from. The crusaders were happy for him and were looking forward to the holiday.

Then Neo dropped off the crusaders at their clubhouse and Neo drove back to the Castle of Friendship. He went inside the castle and saw his friends in the throne room, Twilight said hello to him and invited him to come and sit with them. Neo sat down in his throne next to Twilight's and they kept talking to each other about random things, Starlight Glimmer and Spike were in the room as well.

While they were talking, Neo talked about Independence Day and he wanted to celebrate it here in Ponyville and he wanted to know if they wanted to celebrate with him. Rainbow Dash was willing to celebrate any holiday with Neo even if it wasn't a holiday celebrated in Equestria. Applejack loved the idea, she was all for it as well. Rarity thought the holiday sounded fabulous and she said she would love to observe it. Fluttershy said she would celebrate as well, it sounded like fun to her.

Twilight, Starlight and Spike all said they would love to celebrate the holiday, and Pinkie Pie was the one who was most excited, she said that it was a cause for a party and she blew off a party cannon. Pinkie Pie was always looking for a reason to throw a party and this holiday was the perfect occasion for one. So Neo and his friends were all looking forward to the upcoming holiday and they would spend all day the next day preparing for it.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. An American Holiday in Equestria

My Little Pony: The American Equestrian

Chapter 2

An American Holiday in Equestria

The next day, Neo's friends sent out invitations to a show that Neo will be putting on locally to celebrate Independence Day, even though they had never heard of the holiday, they were always willing to attend a show or event no matter what it's for. Pinkie Pie and Mrs. Cake made cakes, cookies, cupcakes and other treats that were in the shapes of American flags.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders came by to see the treats that were being made and they thought they looked so good. They were so excited about the event that was coming up, they just couldn't wait to attend. Back at the castle, Twilight wrote a letter to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about the holiday coming up that Neo was celebrating and she told them everything that Neo told them about the holiday.

Later that day, the town ponies heard music playing, they looked over and they saw Neo walking into town, he was carrying an American flag and was wearing red, white, and blue clothing. He was playing an American March with his mind as he walked into town ("King Cotton March" by John Philip Sousa).

Pinkie Pie stopped what she was doing and she came outside to watch Neo, she came over to Neo and she bounced along with him, supporting him and the holiday he was about to celebrate. The rest of Neo's friends walked along with him, supporting him and the holiday as well.

After Neo and his friends passed by the town ponies, they all smiled and they began walking behind them, turning Neo's walk into a parade. They all walked with smiles and they walked along to the melody of the music he was playing. Neo's walk ended when he reached a stage where he will performing for the show he will be putting on to honor Independence Day.

Very soon, Neo would start the event and everypony in town was looking forward to the event. Neo's friends would be helping out any way they could to make the event fun for everypony and to make the first unofficial Equestria holiday something to remember.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Independence Day

My Little Pony: The American Equestrian

Chapter 3

Independence Day

After Princess Luna has risen the moon, it was time for the Independence Day event to begin. Everypony in Ponyville gathered at the stage, the Mayor Mare stood on the stage and made a short speech, she said that this event was in honor of Neo and to celebrate a holiday that was in honor of the country he came from. Then everypony began enjoying the event.

Applejack was selling apple pies and apple juice, Pinkie Pie was serving the cakes and other sweet treats she had made for the event. Rarity was selling red, white and blue clothes for ponies and other accessories, including glowing necklaces and other glowing merchandise. Fluttershy was just taking it easy and was enjoying the event in her own special way. Rainbow Dash was helping set up fireworks and setting up Neo's stage when he performs. Twilight and Starlight were just enjoying the event along with everypony.

A few minutes later, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came to Ponyville. Everypony bowed at them and they had come to attend the event after hearing about it from Twilight in the letter that she had sent them. When it was time for the fireworks. Neo came out on stage, this time wearing red, white and blue instead of his usual heavy metal outfit.

Neo performed American songs for the event as Rainbow Dash launched the fireworks ("America the Beautiful" by Ray Charles, "God Bless the USA" by Lee Greenwood, and "King Cotton March" by John Philip Sousa). As Neo sang the song, he used illusions from his mind appear behind him on stage of American landscapes, American soldiers saluting, American flags, eagles, the statue of liberty, and President Obama.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna watched Neo sing songs about the country he came from and even though they were not about Equestria, they still smiled as they watched, Neo even said he was proud to be an American and they were proud about the fact that he was proud of his heritage and they were happy to have a person like him living with them in their world.

As he performed his last American song, Rainbow Dash launched multiple fireworks at once and the crowd of ponies watch in awe as the fireworks all went off at pretty much the same time, filling the night sky with light. When the fireworks were over, everypony clapped for Neo, even the princesses. And to end his performance, he said to everypony, "God bless the United States of America and God Bless Equestria."

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
